Talk:Roxas
It mentions that he may be above Axel but definitely below Xemnas; going strictly by strength, Roxas is Xemnas' second-in-command! There's something wrong with that. (I get this from the promotional video with Roxas having 14 bars and Marluxia with 10 or 11 as third).Therequiembellishere 22:53, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :...Are you serious? The article only specifies that Roxas is stronger than Axel, but weaker than Xemnas. Beyond that is debatable. And health bars don't determine anything. DannyP 23:34, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Again, going strictly by strength, it's strange that the newest and youngest is stronger than all the rest.Therequiembellishere 20:55, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::It isn't strange. Roxas is the Nobody of Sora, who holds incredible strength. So why shouldn't Roxas hold incredible strength? ::::Because he's stonrger than Sora and Xemnas, while only existing a year. 14 bars isn't something he just got.Therequiembellishere 20:32, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, seriously, STOP basing strength based on something as trivial as health bars (and that video is months old. Things change in time). And nothing, and I mean nothing, implies that Roxas is stronger than either of them. He and Sora were evenly matched in their fight, and Xemnas is explicitly said to be the strongest. DannyP 22:46, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Besides, gameplay stats may not be that indicative of plotline "strength", I mean, Xemnas in Final Mix was a secret boss and incredibly hard, and he was just "testing" Sora. He looks much easier in KHII, but I doubt he grew significantly weaker during the time between. Maybe Roxas has so many life bars because he's just late in the game. Scottch 06:12, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :I know, I know and Danny P, you don't have to react so harshly at something like this, and you should really sign you're messages. Going off subject, is there a less grindy pic for him?Therequiembellishere 18:55, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::Harshly? How am I reacting "harshly"? DannyP 22:46, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::OMG, never mind! Therequiembellishere 21:39, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Nomura has said that the 3 strongest members of the Organization are Xemnas, Roxas, and Xaldin. End of story, and if you don't believe me, check Kh-Vids.net. :I'm not sure that Xemnas is as strong as we thought, he was always a much easier boss than some of the members. However, it is possible that Nomura was refering to Xemnas as you fight him at the very end of the game. In terms of pure strength i would have to assume that Roxas is stronger than Xemnas and only surpassed by Xaldin and perhaps Lexaeus. Xemnas' strength was always his incredible defensive powers and range of attacks, i think that Roxas' stats are better than Xemnas'. However if they ever fought I think Xemnas' cunning and experiance would give him the edge. Techniqually, Roxas would have to be better than Xemnas. I mean, he's the only member to beating both Sora and Riku. Sora just won because he new more about the Keyblade, and he undeniably beat Riku, Ansem and the Guardian are a totally different person than Riku. And since Sora and Riku ONLY together beat Xemnas, than that automatically makes Roxas the best, after all, he is the last surviving member, even after fighting Sora. -- Morghman So unarming sora means beating him?Besides sora beat xemnas by himself before xemnas absorbed power from what was left of the kingdom hearts made from people's hearts.-- 22:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Well thats the point. Roxas severely beat riku, and sora only won with a surprise attack. Seeing as Xemnas had to absorb kingdom hearts to get to the point where they needed to team up, simple calcution says that roxas is stronger than Xemnas before he utilizes kingdom hearts, which is extremely powerful, even in its weakened state. Rock2060 15:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) In terms of Gameplay Roxas is inhearently stronger than other members only because of his status as a playable and customizable charachter.--Foutlet 03:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Final Mix+ New information has arrived concerning his new boss fight. Shouldn't we add that?CyberXIII 14:14, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Let's wait until the final version of the boss battle is seen. You never know what SE might have changed. DannyP 01:48, 30 March 2007 (UTC) True.CyberXIII 14:14, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :I don's any problem in at least mentioning that it appears it'll happen, for one. Scottch 15:06, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Kingdom hearts chain of memories? Where is he in it?Meesa yoda 01:28, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Reverse/Rebirth's ending, where he stands in Twilight Town's Tower.--N/A *I don't get it, why is he there?Meesa yoda 22:37, 3 February 2008 (UTC) **Its in the credits, as sort of a teaser/spoiler. XienZo 03:50, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I think we should add something to Roxas' stay at the real Twilight Town, where he befriended Axel. Didn't Roxas become friends with Hayner, Pence, and Olette in the real Twilight as well? That would explain the three friends' somewhat friendly connection with Sora. See how they looked so bummed out when Sora first met them? Maybe Roxas had spent some time with them, and somehow left Twilight Town without notice to join Organization XIII. That would probably explain Hayner's initial unfriendly attitude towards Sora's gang when they first arrived. I don't think that this is theory, as this was hinted at in the Reverse/Rebirth ending (after the credits) of Re: Chain of Memories.--Zhengyingli 05:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree. This is the only explanation that makes sense to me. Sora cried when he left Twilight Town because Roxas was sad to leave, but it makes no sense to Hayner and the others to "feel like" they had to see him off if they never met Roxas. The new scene with Axel and Roxas on the clock tower implies that Roxas met the real Hayner, Pence, and Olette on his first day (the same day he got his name and met Axel). Otherwise I don't understand their familiarity with Sora. --Zephyrus11 20:29, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Roxas only knew Hayner, Pence and Olette in the virtual Twilight Town, because DiZ made them his friends. Aside from one brief encounter with them when he was born, I doubt Roxas had much to do with them. Roxas was sad (while in Sora) to be leaving them, likely because he couldn't remember it was a virtual world at the time. Why they came to see Sora off, well, memory is a powerful in the KH universe, maybe it's some kind of residual memory given off by Roxas, which explains why they felt a connection to Sora. Or maybe they are just really friendly kids. Adam 148 17:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) "Stalemate" To the user who changed the instances of Roxas defeating Riku to "stalemate," I understand where you're coming from, but he really did defeat him. Roxas even states later "I defeated a Riku once." I agree that Riku wasn't completely beaten, he wasn't dead or anything, but Roxas had won. If you want to discuss it any further just let me know here. Thanks. --Zephyrus11 08:12, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Well, if I recall correctly, Riku did defeat Roxas. After the Nobody knocks him on the floor, Riku asks why did he end up with the keyblade. After Roxas answers "Shut up" and Riku quickly knock him down, we clearly know what happens. --Ctrl Alt DelBR :Well, we mean before Riku becomes Ansem. Roxas hits Riku, who staggers and replies that he has to use darkness. Then Roxas gets owned, but w/e. XienZo 00:32, 3 May 2008 (UTC) and that was the second fight It doubles attack power IIRC XienZo 22:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, considering its in 3-D, we can't exactly rip the sprite off or anything... I think you get it in twilight town in the hard-to-open treasure room. XienZo 02:15, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::I can ask one of my friends from the FFWiki if she can rip it for me. She has a good program that does that. -Azul 02:27, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Wait a minute! What card? A Roxas Card?Aeroclaw24 19:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC)Aeroclaw24 Yeah. All the members had cards with different effects. And Roxas was seen at the end of Re: Chain of Memories.Winxfan1 20:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 you get it in the Key to Rewards in twilight town after youve beat rikus story Picture Who changed the picture and how do I change it back? (or at least fix the dimensions?) --Zephyrus11 18:09, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I just reverted it back. Is it better?--Muchomas35 19:44, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Cool, Thanks Muchomas --Zephyrus11 20:31, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Roxas and Venn It says the Venn has an uncanny resembalance to Roxas and that it was unstated if he had any relations to Roxas. It was stated by the game creator (Who's name I can never remember) that Roxas and Venn have to relations. They just look alike. Having a relationshp or no relationship? I'm pretty sure that Nomura only stated Roxas was NOT Ven, but didn't state if they were actually related or not. XienZo 15:37, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I know! But people are going around saying that Roxas is Venn or they are related or something like that. But in the report, they said the it was unknown if they has a relation or not. I just wanted to make my point! XXRenoRabbitXx 15:39, 14 June 2008 (UTC) They can't be related as Roxas isn't a real person, i think what you ment is that Sora and Ven are related. Anyway my theory is that Sora had a significant encounter with Ven making his nobody loook like Ven, isn't there some connection between nobodies and memories?[[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 20:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I have to agree with Myself. Roxas is a nobody, and unless memories have to do with a Nobodies creation, which it partly does, then my guess is that Ven is Sora's father. After all Ventus is Latin for wind, and Sora is Japanese for sky. The genes in Ven may have affected the appearance of Roxas. I think the same is for Aqua & Kairi, and Riku & Terra. Aqua seems to wear royal-like clothes, and Kairi is a princess, sorry for getting off topic, but anyways, Ven is probably Sora's dad. My guess -- Morghman Here's an idea: it could be the dad he never knew. I mean, let's face it, we only know that his mother is still alive and living in the house at this point, let alone anyone else. For all we know, his dad ran away, before he was old enough to even remember the guy's face, to go fight off dark enemies and protect his family. But hey, no one knows but Nomura. Keyblader 01:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Here's another idea, in the birth by sleep trailer, it shows riku and sora having a competition on the destiny islands, and also shows Ven and terra there, perhaps, Sora met ven, and saw him as a hero, going from world to world finding out what MX was up to. Like you said, Nobodies are made of memories, Xion looks like a girl because sora's greatest memories are of kairi, Maybe when Roxas was created, he took on the features of Ven because Sora had a strong memorie of Ven. Torrent299 15:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I have a theory Ven was maybe Sora's brother. There has to be a reason why the creators used the same design for Roxas for Ven. Otherwise, they would use something else. In the plot, people keep saying how Sora and Roxas look alike (even though many people disagree out of the game), so maybe Sora and Ven haave blood relation?--RyuuseiSoul 00:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) why do people think roxas and axel are gay? R0x4s 19:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC)poepel think there GAY its stupid really stupid please make them not gay and who ever see s this please help me please If you really want to, you can always go with the "they're nobodies so they can't be", but not like they'll listen... Just ask Nomura to send them a letter saying so.XienZo 19:54, 15 June 2008 (UTC) It's linked with the assumption that all relations (friends, family, ect.) a male human being has is because they are driven by lust. to fangirls, two good friends = they're in love with each other. I disagree with this idea immediately. OtOcon^_- 20:06, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Gay? Roxas is supposed to be "somebody dating" (my word for Roxas and Namine's relationship), with Namine after KHII, and Axel seems to be pretty tight with Larxene, too. Whoever came up with Axel and Roxas together thing is probably a 7-year-old wanting attention.-- Morghman Ok, they are not gay. LETS CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 17:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Honestly, I think that the pairing, like the SoraxRiku pairing, is just a byproduct of perverted fangirls who can't tell a real romance setup for the life of them. And that's a select part of the large fanbase, mind you, so I'm not pointing any fingers. Keyblader 00:28, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Roxas and Xion would be self-cest (not to mention, she can only take "forms"). Which is worse. I don't think Axel and Roxas are gay. Honestly, I blame this on Axel for saying such ambiguous lines. Stupid idiot. I know for Roxas is hetero. When he almost ran into Naminé, he was all flustered and scratching his head when she was all, "I wanted to meet you", and he was all," Damn, I think I scored". In the original japanese version they were actully supposed to be gay! I don't wanna start fights but that's what the creator said. Our english counterpart was edited, I think, so that there wouldn't be that. Apparently, disney thinks gay is bad...Like I said. Don't wanna start fights. Just stating what I know. - ~0x0~ :Yeah, he's a liar. If anything, Nomura has specifically said that there is no romance in the series.Glorious CHAOS! 01:44, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :...um, why not? The point is "Roxas isn't gay," not "Square Enix would never, ever entertain the idea of a gay character."—Urutapu 20:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :In FF6, Setzer kidnaps Celes to be his bride and had a previous female lover. Unless you're talking about Setzer making throwing the Struggle Tournament "worth Roxas's while," which made me lol, Setzer is straight.—Urutapu 00:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Here's something to consider: people are not solely confined to 'gay' or 'straight'. Some people do go both ways, as it were. So just because Roxas "got flustered" when he met Namine, that doesn't rule out the fact that he might (hypothetically) be attracted to guys as well. Also, to the person who said that Nobodies are asexual- where/when was that stated? I'm very curious to know. Of course... even if Nobodies ARE "supposed to be" asexual, they're also "not supposed" to have hearts, and we've got some very good examples of both Roxas and Axel showing emotion (Roxas smashing the computer in the basement of the Old Mansion in apparent anger, Axel's apparent distress when given the orders to eliminate Roxas in Final Mix), so even the lack of a heart makes Nobodies immune to sexual attraction, perhaps Roxas and Axel wouldn't be as immune as the others... (And, ugh, there I go. I seriously told myself that I WOULD NOT defend the pairing. -_-) (Emthejedichick 01:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) Well, #Nomura has specifically said that there is no coupling within Kingdom Hearts that is not original to Disney or Final Fantasy. (So, no KH-original characters have romantic relationships). #"It’s unthinkable that Roxas comprehends the difference between men and women." - and seeing as that difference is the textbook definition of sex, well... #He's a Nobody. They canonically don't have emotions, even if it seems like they do. They physically cannot feel attraction or lust. That's right there in the definition of their species. They are essentially fleshy robots. They're barely even real. The qualities needed for romance are 100% emotion - friendship, however, does not need that, and is much more likely. #Axel and Roxas never even touch each other except for shoving on the Clocktower, as I remember. #It's a game licensed by bloody Disney. Are any of you really foolish enough to believe that they would have gay characters in such a thing? Or even allowing that, that they would violate statutory rape laws?Glorious CHAOS! 05:35, October 28, 2009 (UTC) # Okay, but what's the harm in fans interpreting it that way if they wish? # I'm not positive where this quote comes from, but if I'm right about the context, I think this was supposed to refer to the differences regarding the way men and women behave. I think Roxas can tell the difference between male and female. # Roxas is a special Nobody who has a connection to Sora's heart. Xemnas implies that Axel feels real emotions because of his extensive exposure to Sora's heart- wouldn't Roxas, Sora's Nobody, have had even more exposure? Also, lust is not all based upon emotion. You don't have to have an emotional connection to someone in order to be attracted to them There's a biological component there, as well- pheromones, the biological drive to continue the species... we don't know if Nobodies are immune to this or not. So even if emotion is ruled out, lust could still exist. And friendship is based in emotion even more than lust is! Why do you choose to be friends with someone? Because you take pleasure from thier company, right? # So we don't see them touching too often. What does this prove? # I'm sure the people at Disney agree with everything you're saying. If they didn't they wouldn't have licensed the game in the first place. (Emthejedichick 08:39, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) #When they outright claim it as fact. It's not. It's impossible within the series canon. #Why would he be able to? He didn't even know how to speak for the first week after he came to be. When would have been sat down and given "the talk"? After all, he only really knows 13 people in his entire existence. #Lust is an emotion. That's the simple definition. If you want to claim "pheremones" et all, then the whole canonical definition of a Nobody breaks down. This series isn't compatible with science, especially biology. Furthermore, the whole bit about Nobodies not being real is that there body is barely even functioning enough to keep them physical, much less to provide hormones and the like. #On the other hand, friendship can come from taking satisfaction or benefits from someone's company. You don't need to even platonically love someone - at best, you need to be concerned for their welfare. Nobodies are able to show concern without any emotion at all, so that's possible. Marluxia and Larxene were friends, in a way, without showing emotion - as were the underground members. #Roxas has more physical contact with Xion, if you want to claim he has any romantic emotions. In fact, his diary entries seem to depict more loyalty and attachment to Xion than he ever did to Axel - after all, Roxas left TWTNW without a tear and said "no one would miss me", remember? The whole "they're gay for each other" is a massive misinterpretation of a "big brother" type of bond, which the relationship plainly is. Axel is Roxas's (and Xion's!) mentor, and takes care of them. There's really no evidence at all that it goes beyond that.Glorious CHAOS! 09:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC) # I'm NOT trying to claim it as fact. But I don't think it's impossible, either. # Maybe Roxas doesn't know about SEX, but I'm pretty sure he can still identify gender. He could have learned this in the same way children do. Most toddlers don't know anything about sex, but they can still identify people as male or female. When Roxas first met Xion, he didn't refer to her by gender until he saw her with her hood down; he then referred to her as "she" in his diary entry from that day. # Even if you do consider lust an emotion, Axel and Roxas are shown exhibiting emotions, so even if lust is out of the question for most Nobodies, it might be a different case for them. # Roxas and Axel DO show emotional concern for each other. For example- # Roxas seemed honestly distressed when he thought that Axel had died, and his diary entries seem to indicate that he's feeling actual emotions about it. And the fact that he said no one would miss him doesn't mean that he doesn't care for Axel or vica versa- it only means that he doesn't think anyone cares for him. Also, I think Roxas was pretty concerned with solving the mystery of the Keyblade at that point- he wasn't sad to leave because he was too caught up in his quest. # I'm not saying that there's solid evidence that Roxas and Axel's relationship goes beyond friendship. But I think it's a valid interpretation. To quote Gregory Maguire- "If it's impossible to prove, than it's equally as impossible to disprove, isn't it?" (Emthejedichick 06:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC)) #You're trying to claim it as a valid interpretation - that's not quite claiming it as fact, but it's very nearly the same thing. #Exhibiting is the keyword. Not feeling. Even so, the emotions of romance are some of the most purely "emotional" - not rational, and pretty basically banal. If Roxas is in any way a Nobody, those would be the first to go. #Consider - Roxas is Sora's body. Sora is clearly heterosexual, as displayed by the scenes in Halloween Town (dancing with Kairi), etc. As such, Roxas would have to be heterosexual too, if it's still possible for him to have an orientation (which is highly unlikely). If you really want to argue romantic relationships for Roxas, he shows much more concern for Xion throughout the game, and then for Namine. Showing concern for Axel at the beginning would be perfectly natural for anyone with even the least display of emotions - the other Order members are simply truer Nobodies than Roxas. Remember, Roxas showed concern for more than just Axel at that point. #Gregory Maguire doesn't understand anything about how proving things work, then. The whole system is about disproving, not proving (except math). The biggest kicker is - Not only does Roxas show only what is appropriate for a brother relationship, not only has Nomura said that there's no actual romantic relationship's for his characters, but this is a DISNEY LICENSED GAME - and not only does that mean that homosexual relationships are about 99.9% unlikely, but UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES would they have a relationship that violated statutory rape laws. The theory is simply completely impossible, and only results from the normal fangirl-based syndrome. In short, it's not at all a valid interpretation.Glorious CHAOS! 10:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) to clear things up about the emotions, If Roxas were to have sex than he would feel the pleasure because that reaction is largely physiologicl, and we know that nobodys experiance physiological reactions because we have seen them react to pain. he would be experiance the pleasure but would not ascociate it with any one person.--Foutlet 03:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) --SquareEnixRocks 02:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Roxas's hair color Roxas isn't giger wen you play him his not giger EVER pfft amitures... You should really sign your name... peoplpe want to know who you are. Who are you calling amateurs? Xicera 16:00, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Whats a giger? Unless you mean GINGER. --Sencilia 03:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Good or Bad? Okay I can't decide if Roxas is good or bad. I mean, he's part of the universe's most evil organization, and he attacked Sora at the Station of Awakening. Yet at the same time, he betrayed the Organization after a year of helping them, and talked friendly with Sora. He and Axel baffle me greatly. Any ideas on Roxas's loyalty? -- Morghman well the twilight town roxas seems like a nice guy but we really can't say much until Days I'd say roxas is like an anti-hero, kinda like the riku replica. 10:15 24 May, 2009 Verso --SquareEnixRocks 02:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Worlds Visited? No where does it state in the MoS that there has to be a "worlds visited" section. It's not really needed and it makes no sense to have it...? -[[User:Azul81677|'Azul']][[User talk:Azul81677|'8']][[User:Azul81677/Sandbox|'1677']] 00:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Completely agree with you, should we go ahead and remoove all the pages with these sections? [[User:Ultima The High Seraph|'Ultima The']] [[User talk:Ultima The High Seraph|'High Seraph']] 17:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, also, "Visitors" on the world pages should also be removed. -[[User:Azul81677|'Azul']][[User talk:Azul81677|'8']][[User:Azul81677/Sandbox|'1677']] 01:38, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Control over the Other Nobodies Sorcerer's are Xemnas' servant Nobodies. Sniper's are Xigbar's, Dragoon's are Xaldin's, Berserker's are Saix's, Assassin's are Axel's, Dancer's are Demyx's, Gambler's are Luxord's. Samurai are Roxas's. There is nothing at all strange about Roxas summoning Samurai Nobodies, and in fact it shows even less control over Nobodies in general compared to when Saix (who was still alive during the battle with Roxas) summoned all those Dusks. There is absolutely ZERO reason to assume that Roxas summoning Samurai implies he controls all Nobodies in existence. Stop adding it to the article. 00:31, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :72 - please be more reasonable. For one, ROXAS WAS NOT THE ONLY REMAINING MEMBER. At least four (more powerful) members were still alive. For two, Nobodies don't wait until death to switch allegiance - Axel is attacked by his own Assassins in Betwixt and Between. Everything you have said to support your claim is either blatantly false or a complete non-sequitur. Please stop re-adding it to the article. 03:52, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I am only saying that he gained their obedience AFTER the rest of the organization members had died. Saix and Axel at the least have shown to be able to control the dusks so we know control of those are not limited to one member. Roxas would have no reason to summon dusks to hold back Donald and Goofy because he had the more powerful samurai to use. Lesser nobodies naturally obey strogner nobodies, seen as in how even the Twilight Thorn is able to summon creppers. The organization as a whole has more strength than any single nobody (ie, Axel) which is why they are able to turn Axel's Assassins against him. But with the rest of the organization gone, the strongest nobody 'left' would be Roxas. If he chose to he would have their obedience, but he is likely not aware of this fact. Also, Roxas did not actually leave Sora's body to fight him, their fight was purely mental. The organization as a whole has more strength than any single nobody (ie, Axel) which is why they are able to turn Axel's Assassins against him. Sora and Axel were fighting Dusks, not Assassins Kaihedgie 01:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Kaihedgie, Assassins show up in Betwixt and Between. Again, 72, FOUR HIGH-RANKING MEMBERS WERE STILL ALIVE DURING THE BATTLE WITH ROXAS. It's not just that you're making an empty argument, you're using BLATANT UNTRUTHS. :Being able to control Nobodies that aren't yours (Dusks) certainly shows way more control than just being able to control your own. :Saying "The fight was purely mental" makes your argument even more illogical. Why would Sora's hallucination prove that Roxas can control all Nobodies? 03:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Soras hallucination? it was more than that, i only said the fight was mental, Donald and Goofy had to fight the summoned nobodies as they said, but did not see Roxas. I dont understand why you keep referencing to the four members being alive during the battle when ive said this could only be possible after all the other organization members have died. There is no organization left so there is no real 'renegade'. This is way off subject, but ive always wondered, why did Axel seem so tired when he allied with Sora in Betwixt and Between? he stops every few attacks to pant with exhaustion. There is no organization left, so there is no other power for the nobodies to listen to. The point is really that the twilight thorn can also control nobodies and it was the strongest nobody besides those in the organization. So, it is not just the organization that can control a few lesser nobodies, all it has to be is a powerful nobody. Another off subject question. Nobodies are left if a person who turns into a heartless has a 'strong heart'. The Keyblade can only be wielded by those with a 'strong heart'. what makes a heart strong? ::For crying out loud. XEMNAS, XIGBAR, SAIX, and LUXORD where still fricking alive during the battle with Roxas! Did you even play the bloody game?Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 23:23, 26 April 2009 (UTC) and how many times must i say, im talking about AFTER they are all dead. AFTER the rest of the organization is dead and GONE (hi I'm a different, and smarter anon)his point was that after the rest of the organzation was dead (bye Xigbar,Luxord,Saix, and Xemnas bye bye) Roxas,as the only one left, would have control over all remaining nobodies(and kryten koro, after Xemnas' final defeat a bunch of dusks appear in the final boss arena and try to make sure sora and riku don't get to leave) It wasn't My idea.Just clarifying it. 17:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Alright, let's settle this senseless fighting for good. Seeing as Roxas is the only remaining Organization member in existance (or as existing as Nobodies can get), it is likely that he would be able to control all lesser Nobodies to a degree. Dusks, Creepers, and Samurais would all likely be at his command, as well as Assassins (possibly), while the rest are questionable. However, if we accept this fact as true, we must also accept the fact that he his likely unaware of the control he has over the Nobodies, leaving said enemies to do as they wish after their original masters were defeated. And don't give me that bullshit about Roxas summoning a bunch of Samurais briefly before his duel with Sora; that was a deleted scene. I'll give you the fact that he summoned two to hold back Donald and Goofy, but that was the extent of his control. He probably still believed that he could control said Samurais, and his summoning of them proves that fact. After that point, however, we must assume that Roxas went back to sleep at that point due to the fact that Samurais still attack you in the game. He only became fully conscious after Namine gave the gang an escape portal to Destiny Island. And the attack that happenned in the ending cutscenes? Well, we can't fully assume we know what went on there, can we? All we know is that Sora and Riku were attacked by a bunch of Dusks, and the two were exhausted by the time they were all destroyed. Yes, that implies they fought a few off, but we don't know whether Roxas came out to help for a few seconds in the middle of the battle. If I missed anything, please let me know, I'm begging you. Keyblader 18:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Tell me why he picked you During his fight against Sora, Roxas' demand tell me why he picked you could just as easily refer to Axel as the keyblade. He left the organization to find out why the keyblade picked him ,and Axel sacrificed his life to save Sora but wouldn't get turned into a Dusk for sparing Roxas. Thoughts? 03:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) That is ridiculous he was referring to Diz not Axel. Don't ask questions that have been already answered. It was a mistranslation from the japanese original. He was meant to say "Tell me why it picked you, refering to the keyblade.--ShadowsTwilight 15:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I don't think the line could refer to Axel, sorry. I don't think Axel ever really "picked" Sora at all- even after Roxas and Sora merged, Axel was still doing everything for Roxas. Axel wouldn't get turned into a Dusk for sparing Roxas because he WANTED Roxas to come back to the Organization (because A, he missed him, and B, he knew that Roxas would be killed if he didn't return). And by saving Sora's life at the expense of his own, Axel was ALSO saving Roxas, since they had merged. I think it makes the most sense for the line to refer to DiZ, if it isn't in fact a mistranslation. (Emthejedichick 01:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) Dual Wield Roxas Limit http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3Z0OZoDIe4 Thought I'd show this to you guys D: Kaihedgie 16:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Whoa Whoever uploaded the big Roxas pic can they do that for the other members of Organization XIII? Winxfan1 18:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 I uploaded it and the larger Xion image. I also was able to find a large Axel image, but someone beat me to it. There weren't any other images for the other Organization XIII members, but I'll keep looking. Oblivionkeeper 18:32, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Awesome Thanks man.Winxfan1 18:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Hmmm. Say Oblivionkeeper, I might have a theory about the pics. The Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days english site just came out and these new pics of Axel, Roxas and Xion appeared right after that. Maybe you got them from there. So if the theory holds true, when the other members come in they're pics will be there too. It'll take some time, but I bet it could work. Winxfan1 13:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Roxas = Squall? I saw the victory poses for every character in 358/2 Days, and strangely enough, he has the exact same winning pose as Squall/Leon Kaihedgie 15:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Something for you Axel/Roxas fans: From 358/2 Days: "It’s unthinkable that Roxas comprehends the difference between men and women."Glorious CHAOS! 09:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :lololol—Urutapu 15:27, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::This may sound stupid but....I don't really understand what the statement means. - Sencilia I think he's saying that roxas doesn't understand the differences between the genders.-- 05:40, 28 July 2009 (UTC) LOL. Which is fitting with the game, even, due to the obvious reason. But honestly: Girls: curves and boobs. Guys: toned bodies and ya know. Not that hard. But Roxas is always confused in this game. I never understood that line either, honestly. But I thought it meant that Roxas didn't comprehend that women and men, not physically, but in mentality and emotion, were different. Kind of like a kid who doesn't get why girls do this and that, and is lost on what to do. This fits in with Axel and Roxas's conversation about girls being difficult, and that Roxas shouldn't press the wrong "switch" with them. Anyway, if they talk about girls, they are obviously not gay by this point. Axel wouldn't say these things without experience. Unless he's talking about Larxene, which wouldn't be the best example, now. Urgh... I made this point in the AkuRoku discussion above, and I'll say it again: SEXUALITY IS NOT BLACK AND WHITE. There are numerous shades of grey. Some people like the opposite gender, some people like the same gender, some people like BOTH genders, some people assume that they like the opposite gender until that one special someone comes along... That said, is there anything in this scene that *proves* they're straight? As I remember (and as was said above) they're talking about how to deal with girls EMOTIONALLY. Even if Axel's completely *asexual*, he'd be qualified to comment just by having TALKED to girls. *deep breath* Sorry if I came across as harsh; stuff like this just presses my buttons. (Emthejedichick 01:35, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) What do thay have against an un-hooded DW Roxas I cant help but notice that Tthe only time they ever show a DW roxas with his hood down is when he fought Riku in KH2FM+ and his media image. frankly i cant help but find it quite annoying. :The majority of Roxas's dual-wielding appearances have him hooded to be consistent with "Another side, Another story...."—Urutapu 08:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Abilities Nomura once said that Sora can perform the same abilities as Roxas (i.e. skateboarding, dual-wielding, etc.). Going by this logic, do you think that Sora can control Light to the same extent as Roxas, now that the two of them are one being? JudgmentDay95 18:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Judging by the fact that he was the "Hero of Light" since KH, and clearly uses light in Final Form, I would say "Yes, of course".Glorious CHAOS! 02:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I don't get it I don't get this picture: Why is Roxas older than he should be, is this real Kingdom Hearts artwork or fanart? :I think he might be talking about the Days section of the artwork, where Roxas looks the same age as Axel for whatever reason.—Urutapu 03:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Keep in mind, however, that Nobodies don't age.[[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']] [[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']] XIII Only slightly. That has to do with the fact that she had a strange birth.[[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']] [[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']] XIII Abilities - On the Wiki getting older well, I belive that it was done so Namine woulden't look out of place whith the young (and then very short) protaganists. Besides a Little Roxas would have looked equally out of place.Brago-77 12:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Transformation in Destiny Islands One of the clips shows Zexion and Riku encircling Roxas, and after Zexion makes things shift, he transforms into Xion, Riku and Sora. Was it Zexion who did this, or did it just happen in Roxas' body, involuntarily ? And, was that Roxas or Xion ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 14:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) roxas and ff terra Edit please? During his fight with Riku (Just before Riku transforms) Riku calls Roxas 'Sora'. Roxas' response is very much something Sora would say, eliciting surprise from Roxas, and allowing Riku to confirm that Roxas is Sora's nobody. After Riku tell this to Roxas, Roxas's comment ("What are you talking about? I am me, Nobody else!") is very similar to Sora's reactions to the organization calling him Roxas. Could an admin please add this to the trivia section? oops, sorry, I forgot to add my signature to the last post. Dragonraptyr 07:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Oblivion and Oathkeeper I remember when KHII first came out, everyone was saying Oblivion and Oathkeeper represented the memories of Kairi and Riku. And while this is true for Sora, I'm thinking they may be something different for Roxas. Oblivion: Represents how memories of Xion faded away. Oathkeeper: His promise to set Kingdom Hearts free. 09:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Article Quote I don't think this is the best quote for the article. I don't remember the exact line, but Roxas said something like "My heart belongs to me" at some point, didn't he? That's just a suggestion, but I *do* think that the quote could be better. (Emthejedichick 01:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) ::That's not so much his personality, though. That's him lashing out in a tight situation, and while it's a very "epic" line, the current one better illustrates his normal personality.Glorious CHAOS! 05:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Roxas or Riku? --SquareEnixRocks 02:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Oathkeepers In the cutscene in Kingdom Hearts II where Sora fights Roxas, if the player has the Oathkeeper equipped as their Keyblade, then Sora and Roxas will wield duplicate Oathkeepers simultaneously. This is in common with most non-pre-rendered cutscenes. (It is also possible to have Sora in a Drive Form during it). This may also be the case in the Final Mix actual battle, though I haven't tested it. Might warrant inclusion in the Trivia section. Although it's not the only occassion duplicate keyblades can be wielded - 358/2 days would potentially allow triplicate Kingdom Keys in Mission mode (if Roxas, Xion, and Sora are all playing). M0ffx 18:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it matters all that much. It's only a Keychain. I think canonically, Sora would be wielding the Kingdom Key throughout the entirety of KH and KHII (also re:CoM, but that's card-based, so I don't know what goes on there). Adam 148 18:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion for Trivia I think it should be mentioned that in days it makes absolutly no note of Roxas being able to control Nobodies, i tried to add it but it got edited out ::Well pardon all the puns, but in Days, Nobody controlled Nobodies! It's just a senseless piece of information, and just common sense. Plus, each page is only limited to SEVEN trivia facts. - EternalNothingnessXIII 00:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Actually, if you read the Samurai info in the journal it says "these Nobodies serve under Roxas" or somenthing like that, however it does't mean that he controls then, he can only give then orders. I personally think that the lesser type Nobodies can only be born like that wen a strong nobody is born (Roxas = Samurais, that is what they mean by contolled. Why Roxas can feel without a heart This hypothesis is IMO. We know for a fact that nobodys do not feel; they pretend to have emotions they are able to do this by using there memories. when a nobody experiances an "emotion" they experiance the memory of that emotion applyed to the current situation, normaly such experiances simply come from the heart itself, and it is this spontinousness that makes emotions genuine. So this raises the question: If Roxas dosen't have any memories from before then why dose he feel more strongly than the others? this brings me to the point: Roxas can feel because his memorys are supressed not gone. Roxas has infact had the memories of sora all along, but his mind is preventing him from directly recalling them. the result of this is that whenever roxas looks to his memories for an appropriate emotional response the emotion is extracted without the rest of the information increasing there apparant genuinity. however the supression is not perfect certain direct stimuli can trigger a sudden recall of one event however Roxas is able to disacciate himself with it. the best example of this happening is when Riku Taunted him as if he was sora back on destiny islands and roxas instinctivly gave the exact response because that memory was accociated with not only the emotion he was looking to resopond with but also the stimuli. the obvious side effect of this condition is temporarily having the mentality and intelligence of an infant when he first awakend as a Nobody. I think the reason that this happend has something to do with the keyblade wanting its weilders(s) to maintain there heart but im not sure about that. just thought i would share it with you guys--Foutlet 06:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Week of Vacation Quote Question about Roxas' triva Dual Keyblades Im changing the end, its just freaking ridiculous to have Roxas' story end with "He is the last surviving member of Organization XIII, if only an ex-member", C'MON!!! Skateboard Here's a further connection between Roxas and Ven. Where did Roxas learn how to skateboard? Ventus rides his Keyblade like a skateboard. It's assumed that Sora learned it from Roxas. Could Roxas then have learned it from Ven? No--XIII-DARKNESS 23:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, where else would he have learned it? -- 06:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Good point, I forgot about the days that were unaccounted for. But still, it's a connection, right? Or just another "coincidence"? -- 00:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I'd say it's a coincidence in the game, but an implied connection looking at it from our perspective.--RyuuseiSoul 00:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade Travia Roxas wields several Keyblades in 358/2 Days that distinctly resemble the Keyblades of characters from Birth by Sleep. *Glimpse of Darkness/Silent Dirge and Vanitas' Keyblade/Master Xehanort's Keyblade. *Total Eclipse/Lunar Eclipse and Terra's Keyblade. *Darker Than Dark and Aqua's Keyblade. *Astral Blast and Ventus' Keyblade. No, they really don't.Glorious CHAOS! 03:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Roxas as a nobody of...? -Spoiler Warning It's a given fact that Roxas is the nobody of Sora...but now I wonder...Maybe Roxas is supposed to be the nobody of Ven? I mean, looking at all the nobodies in the series (excluding Naminé and Roxas), they all look exactly like they did when they were whole, plus some aging. None of them had radical changes like Sora->Roxas. That caused me to wonder if Roxas is Ven's nobody instead, since Ven's heart went to Sora at the end of BBS. Any thoughts on this? (I don't intend to start a war, I just want to see what other people think too).RyuuseiSoul 04:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I think Roxas is still Sora's Nobody, since it is still Sora's Body and Soul, only difference is, we have Ven's broken heart in Soras body. If Ven was never in Sora's heart, Roxas would look exactly like Sora. 01:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I think Roxas will still looks like Ventus even without Ventus's heart because like the same reason Vanitas looks like Sora. --Cococrash11 09:06, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 It's destinctly possible that Ven's heart went into Roxas, and that's why he can feel, despite being a nobody. Plus, it explains the resemblance. That is what i was thinking, Roxas does have a heart, Ven's.Black Tornado 23:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado I was thinking that too but it doesn't explain why Namine has feeling--Xabryn 00:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Ven's already-torn heart was split? Rucario 09:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) The main usage http://img524.imageshack.us/i/newartangle2ub4.jpg/ Homeworld How do you show Homeworld in Roxas's template? --Cococrash11 09:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11